


this thing called love, i want to try it

by jjeparkian



Series: When two hearts are equally warm [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, thats it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/pseuds/jjeparkian
Summary: In which Sungjin has a crush, on a guy who's also crushing on him ft. their best friends who will do anything to make them work (aren't we all)
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon (minor), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Series: When two hearts are equally warm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	this thing called love, i want to try it

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo its been such a long time since i post smth here? hehe tbh i cant write yet i have an ao3 acc simply to feed myself. but aaaagaaiiiinnn i cant found anything to fed off so i make one haha as usual. this is my first time writing parkbros and chaptered fic so wish me luck >_< ok enough for the notes now happy reading everyone!
> 
> title from Day6 - How to love

Sungjin likes someone. It sounds like something trivial but not when it comes to Park Sungjin. The thing is he is so busy being student council prez, baseball captain, and all. To put it short, Park Sungjin doesn’t know love at all.  
  
But it changes when some girls from grade 1 overheard Sungjin whines to Wonpil about how cute that kid from theater is. And just like that the whole school went batshit crazy.  
  
Jae is no exception.  
  
Meet Jae, Park Jaehyung, 3rd grade, tall, lanky, brown hair with some weird blonde highlights, cute eyes, and likes Sungjin so much.  
  
Yes. He got a crush on the guy just like the rest of the school. He can’t help it, Sungjin is just so likeable like that. Big starry eyes, strong figure, kind hearted, smart, diligent and just overall a perfect man.  
  
So yeah this news just kinda broke his heart because first thing first he is not a theater kid, there goes his hope for Sungjin to like him back. Not that he believes its gonna happen anyway.  
  
”You look sad,” says Younghyun the first thing upon seeing the tall guy sulking in the middle of the hallway. Kang Younghyun, Jae's roommate, his best friend who's also his middle school crush, student council's head of public relation, and a--Jae realizes something and put both his hand on the younger’s shoulders, and with desperation he says,  
  
”You’re a theater kid right! Spill me the tea please,” and Younghyun just stare at the older boy before sighing.  
  
”Is this about Sungjin?” Jae just nodded and burying his head on Younghyun’s shoulder, the shorter held out his hand to caress the other’s hair.  
  
”What about me?” said a voice from behind him, he quickly turns around, losing his balance and Younghyun hand rest around his waist in reflex. He’s met with Sungjin’s beautiful eyes staring with a slight glare at the pair before returning to his usual kind gaze.  
  
Jae seems to froze at his spot and Younghyun just decided to take the matter to his own hand. “Nothing hyung, what’s up?” asks him.  
  
The older doesn’t reply though as he visibly trying to form a word while keeping his stare to the pair and this doesn’t help Jae’s current situation making him duck his head down in an embarrassment.

“Oh, no its not me actually its- “

"I wanna invite you to my party this Friday!" Said another voice, making Jae looks up.  
  
"Wonpil!" Exclaims Jae. Kim Wonpil is his friend from music club as well as Sungjin's best friend since diaper days. Now that you think about it, Jae could've asked his help to set him up with Sungjin. He may think Wonpil is annoying but he likes the younger so much and not to sounds narcissistic but he is certain the younger won't have any problem doing the favor.  
  
Actually Jae thought about it once, but to tell you the truth he thought Wonpil was in love with Sungjin. It sounds silly now because just last week he told Jae that he is dating a cute kid from 2nd grade, named Dowoon.  
  
"Hi hyung! So, are you up?" Asks him again and Jae just glance at Younghyun, still trying to avoid eye contact with Sungjin.  
  
Younghyun stare at him about to roll his eyes when he said, "Jae said he'll be there if I am too, and I definitely won't decline," finishes him with a grin.  
  
••••  
  
"What the heck Jae I thought you like him?"  
  
"I do..."  
  
"Then why did you act like that? He will get the wrong idea you know. What if he thinks you hated him because you refuse to even look at his direction?"  
  
"Brian listen," Jae began, completely ignoring what the younger just said.  
  
"Don't Brian me," said him with a scoff. Jae ignores this again though as he weakly says, "I think Sungjin likes you."  
  
And Younghyun just can't believe his best friend is that stupid.  
  
"Are you crazy? He is totally into you! That’s why he got jealous of us,"  
  
"See! You feel it too right he's definitely jealous of me because he likes you! You're the theater kid and you are cute too! He definitely likes you," Younghyun curses internally at how stupid the other can be.  
  
"Remember when you helped me out in theater practice last week?" Asks Younghyun about to knock in some sense to the older.  
  
"Yeah I had to take your role because you were busy with some stuco stuff and- wait why are you trying to change the topic?"  
  
"I'm busy with stuco stuff and Sungjin was too. He inspected theater's performance last week and you were there! Bet he mistook you as some theater kid," finishes Younghyun with a proud grin.

“You’re hallucinating, Bri,”

“I am not, Jae. Wanna bet?”

“You wanna bet if Sungjin actually has eyes on me? Phew you’re just wasting your money at this point,”

“I’m not wasting money because I’m not gonna lose, Park Jaehyung,” said Younghyun as he draws his signature smirk.

“Okay then, how are we doing this?”

“Simple,” Younghyun grins. “Make stuco prez stare at you for just 10 seconds straight, without breaking it and you get my load baby! My wallet? All yours.”

Jaehyung bite his lips. Sounds easy, making heads turn and stare and _fall_ definitely is not a difficult task for him. But 10 seconds to stare at someone is a pretty long time, anyone would get bored and this is Park Sungjin they’re talking about.

Unless he is actually conversing with the guy, which sounds so impossible to him.

But, regardless,

“Deal.”

••••

You see, Jae right here is one hell of an awkward guy.

But the moment he took off his glasses, gliding lip gloss over his lips, and putting on his tight leather jeans, the whole world can’t help but to collectively fall for him. _Hard._ His confidence level soars up high to the point it radiates throughout his body. Adding to his sexiness just like a cherry on top.

For this special occasion though, he decided to go all out putting on his high waisted fishnet and pulling crop top over his head. The piece of clothing, light purple in color, hangs off his frame beautifully. He put on a choker, a thick one but still looks so pretty on his long neck, and he is done.

Jae stare at the mirror in front of him. Lips stretching to a satisfied grin. If there’s anything Jae can’t do tonight, that would be his inability to make people turn _away_.

••••

“Jesus, Sungjin you need to calm down!”

“Do you understand how I rarely attend any party in my highschool life except for some birthday party and new year’s eve celebration pil? I don’t even know what should I do there?” Sungjin rambles in a panicked voice which is a rare sight because he is usually calm and collected. Probably only Wonpil get to witness such a sight.

Speaking of Wonpil, it’s still a mystery how the life of the party can stay best friends with someone who never attends one. Well, not on his own accord atleast. Whenever Sungjin got dragged around to a party it has to be Wonpil’s doing, which is probably why half of the school loves him because he is the only one who could convince the stuco prez to _let loose_.

“You most definitely are not freaking out about the party, calm down Jae aint gonna bite you or anything,” said Wonpil as he applied a light layer of highlight on his face.

“Actually, I don’t mind getting bitten by him- “

“Ew gross,”

“-but the thought that he’s gonna be there does freaks me out,” said Sungjin completely ignores Wonpil’s comment.

“Isn’t it better If he is there tho? You can _finally_ have an actual chance with him?” Wonpil shrugs, ignoring the distress on Sungjin’s face.

“Okay but promise me you’re gonna be there beside me. Please I literally don’t know what to do, what if I messed this up?” Sungjin blabbers, still in a panicked mode.

Wonpil sighs. His best friend could be such a baby sometimes.

“No. Why should I? You’re 18 for fuck’s sake!” Wonpil grunts earning a pleading look from Sungjin. In which Wonpil responded by flicking his forehead.

The older sighs, this is gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE HONEST this is originally a one-shot but i havent finish it yet and i kinda wanna see something new on parkbros tag asap so yeah this is kinda rushed but i think the second chap will be up soon? i hope? i mean with the current pandemic and quarantine i got nothing to do so theoretically i shld be able to update soon ritee??


End file.
